


【太中/R】标记

by Carrotling



Category: Bungo Stray Dogs
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrotling/pseuds/Carrotling
Relationships: Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chuuya
Kudos: 101





	【太中/R】标记

从港口黑手党大楼里走出来，中原中也一眼就看到了停在门口的银白色的布加迪威航。这辆停在别墅的地下车库、专门给他和恋人出去兜风用的车，不知为何出现在了此地。

忽而意识到了什么，中原中也心虚地压了压帽檐，大踏步走向跑车，拉开车门。

太宰治一手扶着方向盘，另一只手漫不经心地敲打着手机背壳，微微一台眼帘，见来人是中也，勾起嘴角发出一声冷笑。

中原中也没来由感觉脊背一凉，强行给自己打气，坐上副驾驶顺手带上车门：“怎么了？”

对方并没有立刻做出回答，而是放下了手机，以露骨的眼神将中原中也上下仔仔细细打量了一番。灼热的视线让omega有些不安起来，方才被抑制剂压制住的情潮隐隐约约有了沸腾的趋势。他咽了一口唾液，别开眼神。

下一秒，alpha霸道的信息素铺天盖地般袭来，将抑制剂最后一点功效组成的防御壁垒冲击得溃不成军。中原中也几乎是一瞬间就被强制性进入发情期，甜美的柑橘气息爆发出来充斥了整个空间。

“昨晚说好了，今天不许上班，嗯？”

太宰治刻意压低了声线，他知道恋人对这种低音炮最为欲罢不能，变本加厉地轰炸对方的耳膜：“还是说，中也想在上班时候发情，然后被一群alpha强奸？”

“我没有……”

在信息素的作用下，omega对alpha只有心甘情愿的臣服。纵使港口黑手党的干部平日里再怎么威风堂堂，此刻也只能流着水儿翘起屁股等待挨肏。

浓郁的柏图斯香气一丝一毫地侵犯着鼻腔，后穴自发分泌出肠液进行润滑，方便一会儿alpha的进入。中原中也难耐地轻喘几声，摩挲着大腿试图缓解前端的不适，然而这只让性器更加硬挺。

湛蓝色的眼眸中水光潋滟，纵使身旁的恋人已经深陷情潮无法自拔，alpha依旧绷着脸，面不改色地放下手刹，一脚踩上油门，往二人的居所驶去。

也就是说，中原中也还需要忍过路上的三十分钟。

三十分钟，半个小时，一首歌单曲循环六遍的功夫，甚至不够学生完成一张试卷，但是这对于发情期的omega来说，无疑是酷刑。

alpha的信息素还在有意无意地撩拨着自己，中原中也的身体愈发滚烫，烧得他思绪飘忽，理智的枷锁已然摇摇欲坠：“太宰……”

软绵绵的一声呼唤悄悄地搔弄了一下太宰治的心脏。中原中也忍得难受，太宰治何尝不是。omega甜腻的信息素简直是致命的毒药，阳具早就将裤裆顶起了一个帐篷，只不过因为有风衣的刻意遮挡才没让小恋人发现端倪。

见alpha不理自己，中原中也讨了个无趣，撇撇嘴开始玩弄风衣的一角。可是后穴传来的阵阵空虚感着实让人无法忽视，他恨不得现在就能被太宰治压在座椅上肏弄，把那股惹人心烦的麻痒感消除。

他忍不下去了。

中原中也伸手抓过太宰治的衣领狠狠地吻了上去，学着他先前对待自己的模样，笨拙地张嘴啃咬着恋人的薄唇，用舌尖勾勒着对方的唇形，卖力讨好着。

太宰治被那水汪汪的眼睛勾去了魂，叹了一口气，适当的惩罚可以得到意料之外的糖果，但如果过头了可能会遭到难以预测的报复。于是他踩下刹车将车辆停在路边，大手一揽，把中原中也整个人抱了过来使其跨坐在自己身上。

“你……！”预测到了接下来会发生的事情，中原中也四下张望一阵，确定这是一条人烟稀少的小道后才舒了一口气，伸手去解太宰治的皮带，“你快点，剩下的回家再说。”

“好呀。”

太宰治现在心情好得不能再好了。平时冷若冰霜、碰都不给碰的小恋人，此刻正为了能尽快吃到大肉棒而对着皮带着急，绵软无力的手指几次都没能打开铁扣，最后实在是没有耐心了，干脆掏出匕首一刀割断，看得太宰治倒抽一口凉气，生怕他一个不稳扎到自己的大兄弟，同时对着自己一个月的工资做了个简短的哀悼。

“以后我给你买，情侣款的……”

火急火燎地褪下自己的长裤，中原中也刚准备伸手去扒太宰治的裤子，不料手腕突然被人扣住，滚烫的性器隔着一层布料对着自己的后穴猛顶几下，瞬间让身体软成了一滩春水，股股淫水从一张一合的浅粉色小嘴里吐出，将那米白色的裤子弄得满是水痕。

“哎呀，裤子都被中也流的水打湿了，就这么饥渴嘛。”太宰治下流地吹了声口哨，也不打算用手指扩张了，一手托着中原中也的翘臀，另一只手拉开裤链，忍耐许久的性器一下子就弹了出来。硕大的龟头烫得穴口可怜乱颤，这个体位虽然看不见后穴吐水实景，但光是想象也足以让人血脉喷张。他拍拍对方的雪臀，将性器对准了一张一合的小穴，面带笑意地提醒一句“我进去了哦——”。

中原中也的瞳孔骤然收缩：“不行！太大了，进不来的……啊啊……！”

肿胀的前端顶开软肉，直捣深处，把穴口的皱褶撑至平整，过于粗大的柱状物甚至将肠液挤出大半。太宰治发出一声舒爽的粗喘，两掌抓着omega的臀肉揉捏把玩，在雪丘上留下一片片红色痕迹。见怀中人难得的乖巧模样，不由得玩心大起，忽然分开臀肉，猛地挺腰，将露在外面的最后一小节性器也埋进了水穴。

“啊啊啊啊——！！”

中原中也终是克制不住叫喊出声，捏着太宰治肩膀的手指尖泛起白色，小穴又酸又爽，身心在地狱和天堂间浮沉着。

“中也好好吃下肉棒了哦，真是乖孩子。”

不同于下身动作的粗暴，太宰治轻抚上恋人的脸颊，落下一个又一个稀碎的吻。额头，眉心，睫毛，鼻尖，最后是唇瓣，无一不柔情似水，引人沉沦。

中原中也自然是吃这套的，心跳骤然的加速昭示着他的妥协，撑着alpha的肩膀缓缓抬起臀部，小幅度地上下磨蹭着，试图尽快度过不应期。

“嗯？中也已经想要了吗？那作为狗狗取悦主人的奖励，我就给你好啦！”

说罢，不等中原中也反应过来，太宰治掐着他的大腿猛地下压，龟头顶上敏感点让怀中的omega发出一声变了调的泣音。甜腻的信息素骤然炸裂开来，吐息间全是那股诱人的甜橙味儿，似乎是在催促着交欢。紧接着，太宰治又不紧不慢地将性器抽出，只留一个龟头在里面。穴肉自发缠绕上来，焦急地想要挽留这个能给他快感的巨物，然后就在穴口吸啜着顶端时，忽然一插到底。

“噫啊！！好深……好舒服……嗯啊！太宰……啊啊……好棒……啊嗯！”

大开大合的操弄让许久未开荤的身体有点经受不住，水穴一通乱夹也阻止不了alpha野兽般的侵略，只能张开双腿任其肏弄。骑乘式的体位让性器可以进入到更深的地方，龟头三番两次顶上宫口，酸胀酥麻的感觉让中原中也呻吟着蜷起脚趾，湿润的小穴不住地吐着蜜汁，因alpha抽插的动作而被带出体外，拍打在翘臀上，咕啾咕啾的水声不绝于耳，与肉体碰撞的啪啪啪声组成一首淫乱的乐曲。

“太深了……呜……啊嗯……太宰……要……要去……！”

对于恋人即将高潮的反应太宰治了如指掌，蓄意加快了抽插的频率，将omega绵长的呻吟顶成了急促的惊喘。结合处汁水四溅，通红的肉臀随着他的动作而上下颠簸，晃得太宰治眼花耳热。后颈的腺体似乎散发出了更加浓郁的香气吸引着alpha的标记，太宰治按着中原中也的腿根不让其逃跑，在即将达到临界点时，猛地顶在那块凸起的软肉上，精液喷射而出，与此同时张口咬上omega的腺体。

中原中也抵不过这过于汹涌的快感，全身都在颤栗着，性器一股接一股地射出白浊，甚至有些许溅到了脸上。他的大脑一片空白，张嘴只能发出无声的悲鸣。高潮时的身体尤为敏感，他能感受到太宰治的精液射在自己的甬道内，连那巨物上面跳动都青筋都感受得一清二楚。

太宰治射玩之后并没有立刻拔出来，而是就着精液缓缓律动几下，抱紧了身上脱力的恋人，露出了一脸餍足的笑：“先不射进子宫里了，回家再享用正餐~”

“哈啊……哈啊……”身体并没有什么过于疲劳的反应，相反，因为发情期的原因，方才射过一次的性器又重新颤颤巍巍地立了起来。中原中也趴在太宰治身上大口喘息着，柏图斯味的信息素很好地安抚了不应期的omega。他换了个舒服一点的姿势钻进太宰治怀中，小声嗫喏道：“快点回家……”说着，还不忘挺动腰肢磨蹭几下甬道里的肉棒，满意地听到了自家alpha一声粗重的喘息。

太宰治在心中暗骂一声小妖精，拉起手刹油门踩到底，一路飙回二人居住的别墅。

·

十分钟后，那辆威风凛凛的布加迪威航停在了玄关门前。见小恋人依旧哼哼唧唧地扒在身上，太宰治咂咂舌，脱下风衣披在中原中也的身上，托起他的翘臀，就着这姿势打开车门下了车。

中原中也吓了一跳，慌忙搂住了alpha的脖颈，后穴下意识地缩紧：“你他妈……！会被看到……唔嗯……！”

“中也还怕被人看到吗，明明野外play我们也玩过了。”心情大好的太宰治俯下身吻了吻怀中人的发顶，被紧致的后穴吸得倒抽一口气，忍不住往上顶了几下。

他真的爱死了小omega又骂又喘的可爱模样。

“给我……回家去……啊啊……你个禽兽……变态……！”

“是是是，我是禽兽变态。”太宰治的脸皮早就被锻炼到厚出一种境界了，大手揉搓着满是红痕的臀肉，继而不轻不重地一拍，“那么现在被禽兽变态肏着的你，又是什么呢？是水流不止的色情蛞蝓吗？”

“你闭嘴！呜呜……啊……”一拳捶上太宰治的肩膀，尽管并没有什么力道，中原中也把脑袋死死地埋进对方的怀里，压根儿不敢抬头生怕被别人看见。

“呜哇，中也害羞了。”太宰治愉悦地吹着口哨，往自家走着。

他当然不会放缓步伐，不仅如此，还故意每走一步趁中也的身子因重力下滑然后顶一下胯，肉棒就撞上一次生殖腔，过大的尺寸把怀中的小omega插得崩溃大哭，叫得也一声比一声浪。

“不行……啊啊！会……会坏的……！哈啊……呜哇！”

“不会不会，还没插进你的生殖腔呢。”太宰治托着中原中也进行连续的戳刺，他感觉到上方的腔口已经打开了一条缝，只是还害羞地不肯对alpha的性器门户大开。他故意用力顶弄里面那张小嘴儿，等到张开些许时再猛地一挺腰，把阴茎插进去了一半。

中原中也顿时爽得又哭又叫，身体像筛子似的抖个不停。他虽然被标记了，也体会过这种身体被打开时灭顶的快感与刺激，但毕竟是新婚夫夫还没滚过几次床单，如此孟浪的体位也是第一次使用，效果也是意外得好——性器插到了前所未有的深度，即便是进入了生殖腔还在往前顶，整个生殖腔都要被大肉棒肏穿了。

太宰治眯了眯眼睛，压低了声线用他那性感到不行的声音继续在恋人耳边说着下流话：“小蛞蝓现在就不行啦？可是生殖腔还没有吃到热乎乎的精液呢，难道不想吃了嘛？”

“唔……想……啊啊！想吃……嗯啊……！”

子宫被alpha肏得又酸又涨，却没有丝毫疼痛感。他感觉自己马上就要高潮了，但是又不像，快感在腹部另一个地方堆积起来，积水成渊，很快他就感觉到了不对劲，慌忙抓紧了太宰治的手臂：“不行……身体……好奇怪……咿呀……！等下……啊啊……”

“嗯？是要高潮了吗？”说话间太宰治已快速通过指纹识别打开大门，将中也抱进房里顺手关上门，还没开始肏，突然后穴一阵急剧的收缩，把他的肉棒吸得紧紧的，不留一丝空隙，像是在有意榨取他的精液一样。他不禁皱起眉头，刚想把这小穴肏松一点，突然瞪大了眼睛。

从内里接连不断地喷射出温热的液体，将alpha的性器浸了个透，甚至还想往马眼里面喷。太宰治舒爽得有些飘飘然了，挺胯冲刺几下，故意将液体搅出咕啾咕啾的声音：“中也都爽到潮吹啦？那我可得继续努力努力回报中也的款待了。”

不再多说，太宰治沉腰将性器抽出一小段距离，肠液得此机会争先恐后地从蜜穴里涌出，滴在地上积成一个小水潭。Omega香甜的信息素在空中又炸开一波，饶是太宰治也无法完全克制住下半身的性欲，肉棒跳动几下更加硬挺，凸起的青筋让那物什看上去十分狰狞。

中原中也不满地动了动腰，还没吃到精液就代表着这次发情热不会退去，穴儿里越发空虚起来，他红着眼睛催促道：“快点……进来……嗯……”

小恋人难得一次的主动，太宰治怎么能就此放过。他屈指勾起中原中也脖颈上的锁骨链，轻轻吹了一口气：“那小狗说点好听的来取悦主人？”

“啊嗯……太宰……插进来……狠狠地……贯穿我……”发情期折磨得omega理智全无，张嘴就是没有意识的胡言乱语，“想要……太宰……射进来……灌满我……”

“啧。”

恋人忠于情欲的淫荡模样成功地勾起了alpha的侵犯欲，太宰治眼中的最后一丝光芒也被黑暗吞噬，将中原中也的身体抬起些许，而后猛地往自己的性器上压，直接捅进了omega肥厚的生殖腔：“你就是欠操。”

得到了满足的omega发出一声绵长的娇吟，他感觉肚子快被alpha粗长的性器顶穿了，狰狞的性器在湿润的甬道里进进出出，肚皮也被龟头顶得一拱一拱的。

“好棒啊啊……太宰……啊啊啊……！好快……再……再用力……！”

太宰治一挑眉：这个时候让他用力，不就是明摆着说他先前不行吗？

于是，他故意狠狠地刺进生殖腔，对着那一块软肉进行连续的戳刺顶弄，开始了狂风暴雨般的报复，把omega肏得软若无骨，嗯嗯啊啊叫个不停，连骂人的力气也没有了，让他只能因自己而沉浮。

“呜呜不行了啊啊啊啊……要……要去了……啊啊啊……快点……再快点……！！”

最后中原中也射完就昏倒在了太宰治怀中，太宰治也快速抽插十几下后泄了身。生殖腔吃到了alpha的精液后便自动闭合，将满满一腔液体留在了体内。

说不定中也要给我生小宝宝了呢。太宰治看着怀中人微微鼓起的小腹，嘴角是根本抑制不住地上扬。

他拔出性器，甬道收缩几下还想挽留那根赋予它极大快感的肉棒，粉嫩嫩亮晶晶的穴口被肏成了血红色，还粘着自己的白色精液，看得太宰治一阵口干舌燥，在omega的信息素作用下隐隐约约又有了抬头的趋势。

又怕恋人的身体支撑不住，太宰治只能遗憾地用手凑合一下了。

他放下手臂将中原中也横抱在怀中往浴室走去，目光黏在恋人沉睡的面庞上，笑得满眸欢喜。

不得不说，小蛞蝓的确长得挺好看的……嗯？

目光落在了恋人满是吻痕的脖颈上，锁骨链已被扯得松松垮垮的挂在上面，却也正好遮挡住了一行不起眼的字母——看起来像是纹身一类的东西。

好奇心驱使着太宰治把中原中也放在沙发上，而后伸手解开了那根已然失去掩盖作用的皮质项圈。

一行小小的罗马音字母，是用花体英文刻画上去的。

Dazai Osamu

太宰治愣住了。

情难自禁地伸手抚上那串字母，想要验证这是否是真实存在的一般。得到肯定的回答后，太宰治低声笑了起来，笑得浑身都在颤抖着：“不愧是主人最忠诚的狗啊……”

·

伴随着朵朵烟花的炸开，他们在浴室里又干了个爽。

·

The end.


End file.
